Don José Reyes
"Don" José Reyes is the main antagonist of the 2010 Mexican black comedy crime film El Infierno. He is the leader and co-founder of the Reyes del Norte (Kings of the North) cartel. He appears as a protective and caring figure with extremely good leading skills with his cartel, but in reality, he is a really sadistic being with little-to not tolerance against failure that will dispose everyone that tries to oppose him. He was portrayed by . Biography Benjamín "Benny" García is deported from the United States to his hometown in Mexico (a fictional place named San Miguel Arcángel). His life back home is a bleak picture. His mother and godfather inform him that his little brother (who was a famous sicario) was murdered under strange circumstances leaving a wife and a son, Benny knows them and falls in love with his brother's widow Guadalupe, he makes a promise to his brother of helping out his family, but he cannot find a honest job, he then reunites with his old friend Eufemio "El Cochiloco" Mata, who is now a respected narco under the orders of Don José Reyes a drug lord and Kingpin as well as Benny's dead brother who was known in the town as "El Diablo", both members of Don José cartel called "Los Reyes del Norte", Cochiloco informs Benny that his brother was murdered by a rival cartel called "Los Panchos" leadered by Don José's twin brother Francisco "Pancho" Reyes. After Benny's nephew gets arrested, he needs money to pay the bribe so he desperate accepts forming part of "Los Reyes del Norte", Benny gets introduced to Don Jose and his son Jesus "El J.R" Reyes, after a while and his first exprience witnessing a torture and murder of a man they called "cucaracha", Benny realizes that this new life is very hard, but with time he starts to adapt himself and progress, he starts to earn money to help Guadalupe, his mother and his godfather, but at the same time "Los Panchos" are getting stronger so Don Jose hires new members and now his son will help them with a mission, they divide in three groups but a while later, Benny receives an emergency call from Cochiloco, they've been ambushed by "Los Panchos" because of a snitch and J.R has been murdered while having homosexual relations, Cochiloco lies to Don Jose about his son's death, but this makes Don Jose suspicious of Cochiloco, believing it was him who murdered his son, and this is shown in J.R's funeral, where Don Jose looks at Cochiloco with despise, he then orders one of the new members which they called "Sergeant" to kill Cochiloco's firstborn child, Cochiloco in a rage attack, tries to get revenge on Don Jose but is killed. After all the happenings through the story, Don Jose offers his remaining people a juicy reward for killing his brother, nephews and the snitch, they start killing the nephews and then they manage to find Don Francisco at a cockfight where they gun him down, Benny finds out the snitch is his nephew, so he helps him escape from the cartel, not before his nephew reveals Benny that he did it because he discovered that it was Don José who killed his father, Benny with more questions on his head, he at gunpoint interrogates his colleague "El Huasteco", he confirms that it was Don Jose who killed his brother for having an affair with his wife Mary Reyes, After knowing the truth, Benny receives a call from Guadalupe who tells him that Reyes already knows what's happening as he discovered the snitch was Benny's nephew, Benny tells her to escape from the Town while he tried to confess with the police department against Don José in exchange protection, just to discover they are also working for the cartel, Benny Is tortured and then they are willing take him to Don José but Benny tries to bribe the agents who are taking him But they steal the money and shoot him believing him dead, the morning after he wakes up and looks for Guadalupe just to find her dead, then he with the help of his mother heals his physical wounds and slowly recovers from the emotional ones, months after, Don José becomes the town's Mayor so Benny decides to put an end to the cartel, he says his farewells to his mother and his godfather, takes an AK-47 and goes to the town's center, planning to kill Don José while he Is giving the Cry of Independence during the Bicentennial Anniversary of Independence of Mexico celebration, during this it Is shown that "El Huasteco" has became sheriff, the hitman's have become Don Jose's personal bodyguards and Doña Mary first lady of the town, Benny makes his way through the crowd, takes the AK-47 out and started shooting at the everyone who have ties with the cartel including the police commissioner, "El Huasteco"and the local church priest, Don José in terror uses his wife as a human shield, but after Doña Mary collapses to the ground, Don José tries to take out his gun bit Is repeatedly shoot by Benny, Don José drops dead on the podium while blood on his head Is dripping on the Mexican shield and fireworks write "Viva México 2010". Category:Deceased Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Mobsters Category:Pure Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Male Category:Drug Dealers Category:Arrogant Category:Criminals Category:Wealthy Category:Live Action Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Master of Hero Category:Sadists Category:Non-Action Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Power Hungry Category:Greedy Category:Leader Category:Siblings Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Torturer Category:Parents Category:Successful Category:Neutral Evil